


Heavy — light

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Roboguro, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — бормочет Гэвин, проверяя руки. Они по-прежнему связаны, и у него, как и раньше, нет возможности освободиться и выразить своё чёткое «нет» при помощи удара по бесчувственному корпусу. Любому из двух.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 31





	Heavy — light

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1164785141098504193  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — бормочет Гэвин, проверяя руки. Они по-прежнему связаны, и у него, как и раньше, нет возможности освободиться и выразить своё чёткое «нет» при помощи удара по бесчувственному корпусу. Любому из двух.

— Ты напуган? — уточняет Коннор, проводя невесомым пёрышком по его груди, и Гэвин замирает на вдохе, понимая, что не в силах ответить вообще ничего от слишком лёгкого, щекочущего прикосновения.

— Н-нет, — с внезапным заиканием отзывается Гэвин и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы почувствовать, как мягкий кончик пера проезжают по напряжённому и весьма чувствительному соску. 

— Кон, — шепчет он на выдохе, и рука замирает, показывая, что андроид его внимательно слушает. — Можно грубее.

Тот вскидывает брови на мгновение и кивает соглашаясь. Ричард кивает тоже, подходя к нему ближе и поднимая ноги Гэвина в беззащитную и неустойчивую позу. 

«Можно грубее» — было для Коннора, но Гэвин даже не думает спорить, зная, что тот, если что, вмешается в действия Дика, который обычно весьма безучастен к такого вида ласкам. Поцелуй в пах заставляет его задрожать, зажмурившись до боли и подкинуть бёдра с долгим, протяжным стоном.

Вся кожа Гэвина — сплошное минное поле. Он гиперчувствителен ко всем раздражителям, и это сильно помогает в его работе, но ужасно мешает в личной жизни. Потому что кончить от одного поцелуя — плёвое дело, а вот объяснить, что он вся как одна большая эрогенная зона — тяжело.

Но Кону и Дику не надо ничего объяснять. Они и без того всё знают, и пользуются этим вот в таких случаях как сейчас — оставляя его со связанными, заведёнными вверх руками, с раскинутыми ногами, уложенными на плечах у Дика, и беззащитного перед лёгкостью пёрышка.

— Ты можешь кончать столько, сколько хочешь, — замечает мягко Коннор, и вот это уже Гэвину не нравится.

— Что, и никаких условий? — фыркает он, вскидывая бровь, но вся его насмешливость слетает от первого шлепка по заднице.

Такого сильного, умопомрачительно жестокого для всех окончаний, настроившихся на приём прикосновений от пера, щекочущего грудь едва ощутимо. 

Шлепок как удар железом, но Гэвин не может сказать, что ему не понравилось. Внутри всё сжалось в пружину от неожиданности, и он зажмуривается, чтобы не спустить от следующей пары сильных и уверенных ударов, в паузе между которыми Коннор снова щекочет его мягкими ворсинками.

Соски жадут большего, задница — наоборот, но он получает ровно то, что два андроида собираются ему сегодня дать.

— Столько, сколько захочешь, — подтверждает Дик едва заметно касаясь кожи в местах шлепком и заставляя Гэвина затрястись всем телом на несколько мгновений до того, как он берёт себя в руки.

На нём нет никаких ограничителей, и стыдно признавать, что от каждого удара его яйца поджимаются, а член течёт так неистово, что, кажется, выступившую смазку можно использовать для подготовки задницы — если бы, конечно, она в этом нуждалась.

Если бы сейчас внутри у него не было потрясающе пульсирующего члена Коннора, отсоединённого тем от системы только частично, чтобы тому не пришлось отвлекаться. Плоть андроида Гэвин сжимает мышцами сильнее от каждого следующего удара, чувствуя, как от этих сокращений его головка вжимается в простату, вынуждая сходить с ума. Выдыхает, когда шлепки прекращаются, и Коннор снова берётся за медленные ласки пером. На сей раз он водит им по губам, скользит по подбородку и шее, вынуждая трястись уже не от сладкой боли, а от нетерпеливого ожидания и предвкушения.

Быстрый, резкий удар по ягодицам словно высекает у Гэвина искры из глаза, и он проваливается под невидимый лёд только одной ногой, но и этого достаточно для того, чтобы его сперма перепачкала ему живот и легла на подбородок и губы.

— Чёрт, — шепчет Гэвин, продолжая хаотично сжимать внутри член андроида, посылающий по всему его телу сладкие волны удовольсвтия. Их взгляды с Диком встречаются, и тот снова ударяет его по заднице, вынуждая кричать от переизбытка чувств.

Пёрышко дразнит мягкую кожу на ступнях, и Гэвин замирает, отходя после шлепка и проваливаясь в нежность. Пока Коннор играется с подошвами, пальцы Дика скользят по его губам, и Гэвин послушно втягивает их в рот, смыкая губы у их основания.

Если бы кто-то знал, что всеобщая заноза в заднице детектив Рид дома становится ручным котом — не поверили бы. Вот только эти двое просто не оставили ему выхода. Гэвин бы и рад шипеть и огрызаться, но разве можно, если два андроида, словно хищники, могут обойти его с двух сторон и впиться жесткими поцелуями в шею, одновременно с этим сжимая член и проталкивая пальцы в задницу так, что он просто кончает от того как сладко становится и сил на споры уже не хватает.

— Блять, — выдыхает Гэвин, когда мягкое прикосновение к ступне становится чуть более явным, и всю ногу буквально простреливает от силы испытываемых нервными окончаниями ощущений.

— Сейчас, — соглашается Дик и снова ударяет его по, наверняка, раскрасневшейся заднице.

Он попадает неловко нарочно, Гэвин готов поклясться, когда от странно попавшего шлепка член Кона внутри погружается глубже и упирается прямо в простату особенно сладко. 

Этого слишком много, слишком остро и так умопомрачительно, что хочется умереть. Конечно же, даже на время потерять сознание эти два андроида ему не дают. Коннор осторожно и медленно гладит пёрышком его внутреннюю сторону бедра, пока задница зудит от удара так, что хочется прижаться обожжённой кожей к прохладному паху Дика. Тот не останавливает, и облегчение, которое окатывает Гэвина на несколько секунд заставляет растаять.

Прикрыв глаза, он не замечает бесшумных перестановок андроидов, а когда Гэвин открывает их — становится слишком поздно.

В руках Дика мягкое пёрышко, которым тот дразнит покрасневшую головку члена и поджавшиеся от потребности излиться яйца, а вот ладони Коннора уверенно ложатся ему на грудь и сжимают соски.

— Вашего создателя! — рычит Гэвин, вскидываясь и даже пытается прикрыться, пока его не останавливает два спокойных, но решительных взгляда. 

Приходится руки вернуть обратно, фиксируя над головой связанными, но не прикованными, и позволить Коннору оттянуть один из комочков нежной плоти так, словно андроид не в курсе, что человеческое тело довольно хрупкое. 

— Ссс-стой, — шипит с трудом Гэвин, когда жесткие и твёрдые пальцы позволяют сдвинуться и на дюйм.

— Слишком? — уточняем тихо Коннор, заглядывая ему в глаза.

Сил ни кивнуть, ни помотать головой у Гэвина нет, он только ухмыляется, ведь это — определённо то, что он может вынести. В качестве ответа, он получает мягкий поцелуй, и просто тает, заодно погружаясь в ощущения нежных ворсинок, дразнящих его пах.

Ему так блядски хорошо от этого всего, что стоит Дику нажать двумя пальцами на край торчащего из его подготовленного ануса члена Коннора не касаясь специального разъёма, как Гэвин содрогается, не в силах устоять. Не тогда, когда отсоединённая от андроида часть начинает вибрировать ровно в моменты соприкосновения головки и простаты. 

То, что на глаза наворачиваются слёзы Гэвин не замечает, он только стонет заполошно, трясётся, удерживаемый своими любовниками и расслабляется под ними, совершенно успокоенный.

— Столько, сколько нужно, — хмыкает Дик, и наклоняется, соскальзывая языком по уретре, заставляя Гэвина хрипеть, сжиматься и мотать головой, требуя это прекратить сдавленными стонами.

— Столько, сколько хочешь, — соглашается с ним Коннор, не позволяя дёрнувшимся было рукам вмешаться в процесс и цепляя цепочку браслета за стойку кровати так, чтобы Гэвин не забыл о том, что он не имеет права сейчас останавливать любого из них.

— Хватит! Хватит! — повторяет Гэвин, жмурясь до боли, но Дик не перестаёт издеваться над не опавшим членом, и заставляя волну возбуждения снова возвращаться и ударять ровно туда, куда ему и нужно.

На глаза ложится повязка, и от этого ощущения у Гэвина обостряются.

— Чёрт, Коннор! — выдавливает он сквозь зубы, чтобы не обложить обоих любовников матом — или чтобы не превратиться в умоляющую размазню, которая не может говорить вообще ни о чём, кроме того, что ей нужно. 

И что хочет.

Гэвину не нравится это состояние ровно настолько, насколько от него тащится Дик, да и Коннор тоже всегда радуется, называя это «открытостью». Оно не переходит в унижение — его возлюбленные не позволили бы такого, зная как раним человек в таком деле, но и вообще отказаться от этого они не могут.

Не хотят.

И Гэвин, блять, снова позволяет им всё это.

— Расслабься, — мягко замечает Коннор, соскальзывая пальцами по соскам и снова сжимая их так, что от смеси боли и удовольствия Гэвина перехватывает дыхание. Дик заодно царапает его член острыми краешками зубов, и всё, что остаётся хрупкому человеку — умирать от того, как сильно он хочет. Словно ему виагры подсыпали в напиток, не иначе.

Нет, он не под препаратами — просто эти двое вечно сговариваются так, что у него не остаётся никакого шанса сопротивляться. Недостаточно того, что лишь они знают о том, насколько он чувствителен. Конечно же это всё нужно усилить лишив его временно зрения, и заставляя полностью концентрироваться только на тактильных ощущениях.

Например, на том, как Коннор накрывает второй сосок ртом и медленно вылизывает его, кружа по ореолу и жёстко прикусывая мягкую плоть. Или на том, как Ричард берёт у него в рот так глубоко, что Гэвин думает — рот андроидов предназначен только для порно. Особенно, когда тот жестко толкается кончиком языка в уретру, выпуская изнывающую плоть изо рта почти полностью. Или на том, как оба засранца продолжают растягивать его, попутно потрахивая членом Коннора, который всё ещё мягко вибрирует внутри.

— Вы же не... — начинает Гэвин с трудом, и сглатывает, потому что от стонов у него пересохло во рту. — Не собираетесь вдвоём?..

— Нет, — загадочно отвечает Дик, и Гэвин замирает всем телом, ведь одновременно с этим Коннор отзывается мягко, спокойно:

— Да.

— Я не, — начинает Гэвин и закашливается. Кто-то из них заботливо прижимает к его губам трубочку и он делает несколько глотков сока, сбиваясь к чертям с мысли от благодарности, окатывающей как из ведра.

— Только если ты сам попросишь, — сходятся два идентичны голоса, и Гэвин разочарованно стонет.

Если он попросит — это значит, что уже через час он будет умолять. А может быть даже и раньше, ведь если Кон и Дик так говорят — у них есть чёртов план. 

План, включающий захлёбывающегося от возбуждения Гэвина, который не в состоянии сделать уже совсем ничего, чтобы облегчить желание кончить.

Вибрация внутри усиливается, и, одновременно с этим на ягодицы опускаются две тяжёлые ладони со шлепками.

— Блять! — рычит загнанно Гэвин и мотает головой, трясёт руками и сдавливает шею Ричарда ногами, пытаясь сделать хоть что-то. Всё тщетно, и он знает это так же, как и оба его любовника.

Задница горит от ударов, внутри всё сжимается в раскалённый узел, от которого плавится мозг. Исходящий смазкой член словно и не в курсе, что Гэвин уже кончил дважды, и что он просто не может, не может заставить себя кончить ещё раз, потому что у него почти яйца звенят от пустоты.

Всем плевать, и его выкручивает в дьявольской судороге, вынуждая излиться скупыми нитями прямо так, от ярких вспышек внутри и ладоней, не прекращающих сладкую экзекуцию.

То, как там оказывается два пальца Гэвин вообще не замечает, провалившись в странное состояние после оргазма, когда он просто не контролирует ничего.

— Горячо... — хнычет он, поводя задницей, и не может сдержать эти уебанские интонации, выдающие его беззащитность.

— Сейчас, — прикосновение влажного полотенца кажутся тоже слишком и он дёргается всем телом, но убрать руки, заведённые за голову и спустить ноги с плеч ни Кон ни Дик ему не дают.

Он устал, так устал, но медленные, ласковые ладони — те самые, что пороли его всего несколько минут назад — неторопливо двигаются по телу, гладя ровно там, где нужно. Гэвин мотает головой, хнычет, не зная кого из двоих умоляет:

— Не надо... не... не получится...

— В прошлый раз ты кончил пять раз, Гэвс, — нежно замечает Коннор на ухо.

— И ты тогда говорил, что мог бы ещё, — злопамятно возвращает ему Дик пустую браваду, которой, по-хорошему, вообще не стоило придавать значения

— Я соврал, — бормочет Гэвин, пытаясь успокоить пошедшее вразнос тело, но и без того чувствительные нервные окончания заставляет его подчиняться базовому желанию.

Потребность в любви, ласке, заботе — всего этого так много, что он просто тает в ладонях. Слишком тяжёлые, слишком лёгкие, но всё равно его. И Коннор с Ричардом не раз это подтверждали своими словами и делами.

Им позволено так много лишь из-за этого.

Из-за того, что они всегда могут и умеют выразить любовь к Гэвину. А тот знает, как сделать приятно им.

— Прошу... — хнычущие интонации удаётся задавить, а вот сдавленный выдох от того, что губы касаются чувствительного места у подмышечной впадины — нет.

— И чего же ты просишь, Гэвс? — любопытствует Коннор, прекрасно зная — Гэвин только что сжал его член у себя внутри. 

Дик тоже в курсе, ведь, похоже, именно он растягивает Гэвина под себя, проталкивая рядом с этим членом уже три пальца.

— Я согласен, — бормочет он, прижимаясь лбом к чьему-то корпусу, и прерывисто выдыхая. — Согласен, только... последний раз, ладно?

— Ладно, — соглашаются андроиды синхронно, словно они близнецы-братья, и Гэвин улыбается этой мысли. 

Улыбается до тех пор, пока из него не достают чужую плоть, оставляя одного, растянутого в край и с чувством брошенности.

Протестующий стон срывается раньше, чем он успевает его перехватить. Руки оказываются свободными, повязку с глаз снимают, а сам Гэвин уже через секунду замирает, ощущая как его стискивают между двумя телами.

— Выдохни, — требует Дик, и Гэвин слушается, устраиваясь на нём лицом к лицу и чувствуя, как затёкшие от слишком долгого пребывания в поднятом состоянии ноги расслабляются, когда Гэвина укладывают на грудь к Ричарду.

— Вот так, — мягко хвалит его Коннор, и внутри снова становится приятно полно. Тёплую смазку Гэвин чувствует не сразу, да и замораживающий эффект проявляется слишком быстро, чтобы он действительно понял то, что с ним происходит.

Коннор входит медленно, аккуратно, целуя его спину и лопатки, и сил на какое бы то ни было сопротивление просто не остаётся. Особенно, когда тот оставляет свой след, засос в самом правильном месте — у основания шеи, всего за дюйм до позвоночника. 

Внутри слишком много, слишком тесно, слишком хорошо. 

Хочется умереть от того как приятно, но это только до первого толчка. Дик нетерпеливо подбрасывает бёдра, и притягивает Гэвина к себе за поцелуем. Медленной, терпкой, пахнущей его семенем лаской, которая выбивает весь здравый смысл из черепной коробки, оставляя одно голое, ничем не прикрытое желание.

Они двигаются медленно, и, поначалу, Гэвину кажется, что он способен кончить от этого одного. Пожалуй, если бы не три прошлых раза, так бы оно и было. Вот только сейчас он просто не может. Как бы он ни хотел, а его тело напоминает, что нужен отдых, перерыв, что нужно дать себе время, чтобы было чем кончать. И эти два засранца прекрасно этим пользуются, начиная двигаться чуть быстрее.

— Слишком! — рычит Гэвин, в губы Дика, но тот не даёт ему даже с места сдвинуться, пригвождая ягодицы своими ладонями. — Слишком, блять!

Коннор тоже не сбавляет темпа, только вылизывает чувствительно ухо и трёт особенное местечко снизу мошонки так, что приходится собирать себя ещё раз, чтобы выразить протест.

— Лучше? — нежные интонации Коннора плохо сочетаются с уверенно двигающимся членом внутри. 

— Или ты хочешь жёстче? — хмыкает Ричард, и Гэвин замирает, потому что да.

Это — долбанный мазохизм, или что-то вроде, но ему сейчас этого всего мало, просто из-за того, что он устал. Ему мало, ведь он измучен разными ласками. Ему мало, но он хочет всего, что жаждут дать двое сладких невероятных любовника.

Сухие щелчки электричества внутри заставляют всё тело неконтролируемо дрожать. Звуки, что сыпятся из его рта похожи на мяуканье и мычание одновременно тоже не удаётся как-то взять под контроль. Жар, скручивающий желанием и невозможностью кончить по самым банальным причинам настолько силён, что, похоже, будто внутри ломаются кости.

Длинные толчки становятся жёстче, резче, и вибрация из-за члена Коннора и электростимуляция Ричарда выносят сознание за грань восприятия. Гэвин не помнит к счастью, что он кричит и о чём умоляет любовников, когда уже совсем близко. Его память сохраняет только одну мысль:

" Ну же, вот-вот, уже почти, сейчас!"

Мир рассыпается как паззл, и Гэвин рассыпается с ним. 

Если бы он был андроидом, то, наверное, у него бы отлетели сейчас все составляющие, оставляя его сущность зажатой между двух корпусов. Но он человек, так что то, что достаётся ему — нежность, с какой двое, терзавшие его до того края, до которого Гэвину особенно сильно нравится медленно приводят их всех в порядок, обнимая нежно и тесно с двух сторон.

— Как ты? — мягкий вопрос, который всегда задаёт Дик, и, почти никогда — Коннор. 

Коннору хватает эмпатии, чтобы считать довольное выражение лица Гэвина, а вот у Ричарда с этим небольшие проблемы, так что приходится того успокаивать, заставляя себя прохрипеть:

— Порядок.

— Отдыхай, — кивает Коннор, и Гэвин прикрывает глаза, зная, что пока эти двое его обнимают, то по их рукам течёт связь, транслирующая картинку из памяти одного в память другого, делая их воспоминания ярче и полнее, и, в какой-то момент даже стирая границу между парой его андроидов.

Он засыпает, чувствуя себя в самом надёжном месте, спрятанным в руках, что могут быть тяжёлыми для ударов и лёгкими для дразнящих игр с чувствительной кожей.

Засыпает счастливым.


End file.
